No Gravity (Walking Off Thin Air)
by Spontaneous Me
Summary: The Doctor picks up a new companion. Adventure happens.


Summary: _The Doctor picks up another companion._

Characters: _The Tenth Doctor, __you._

* * *

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la I ride through the galaxies, crossing infinity, heaven is coming down._

It's bigger on the inside.

You stand in the doorway giggling and squealing and jumping around because _Oh my gosh it's bigger on the inside!_

He's leaning against the door frame, a wide grin plastered on his face, laughing along and you can't believe he's actually here.

_I'm guided by satellite, I see the flashing lights, it's a deafening sound._

You're both running around flipping switches and punching buttons like it's a second nature. When the room lights up with that familiar green light you start laughing, almost hysterically, because the TARDIS is flying and it's the most beautiful thing in the world and you are right in the middle of it.

You're actually traveling with the Doctor, and for a fleeting second you wonder if it's a dream. But you don't believe it for a second because it's the Doctor and if anyone so crazy and fantastic could be real, it would be him.

_Like I'm in space without a shuttle. I'm walking off thin air in a bubble._

Time blends together and nothing could ever penetrate the glorious haze that enveloped you from the moment you saw him on the street.

_Gotta get past the final level. Cause I'm floating around and I can't feel the ground, no._

Before long you're running from something that clanks like a Cyberman and screams like a Dalek but is neither and both at the same time. He's grabbing your hand and all of a sudden you're on a new level of ecstatic.

You whoop and cheer and he's just as high as you are because nobody has ever been this excited before.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la no gravity._

But it's a trap. Robots and aliens back you into a corner and for the first time since you walked into the TARDIS, you feel fear.

_I'm lost in the Milky Way, your light-years away from me, I wish on a shooting star._

You're locked in a cell with glowing blue bars that burn to the touch. _We're going to die here, _because there's no way out, and the Doctor doesn't even have his screwdriver because your captors made sure to confiscate everything but your clothes.

What makes you say that?

He's looking at you quizzically, with that eyebrow raised in an expression you know so well, but can't seem to find reassuring.

_I try to breathe again, I can't get no oxygen, I don't think I'll get too far._

They're wondering if they should roast us or squash us into jelly. No danger there, none at all.

Sarcasm isn't your native language, but you're rather fluent. He comments on the fact with a twinkle in his eye and you find yourself smiling, despite the fear nagging in the back of your brain.

_There's nothing but silence and nothing that makes sense here without you._

It doesn't take long for the Doctor to find the way out and you wonder why you ever doubted him in the first place.

_It's like I'm in space without a shuttle. I'm walking off thin air in a bubble._

Flashing lights and explosions and screams echo in your ears when you stumble your way back into the blue box that appeared out of nowhere, and then you're laughing on the floor because _We survived._

_Gotta get past the final level. Cause I'm floating around and I can't feel the ground. No gravity._

You're reluctant to go, but you know you have to because there are so many people who haven't seen what you've seen and even the Doctor's time is limited, and you know you can't be selfish.

But you wish you could.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la no gravity._

You wrap your arms around him as the tears stream down your face. Thank you.

He doesn't know how to respond. He's standing with his mouth hanging open and you're laughing through your tears because That's what you do after someone takes you on the trip of a lifetime.

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la_

The TARDIS disappears with that awful screeching sound you've always loved, and soon you're left standing alone in the middle of a park.

You walk away slowly, wiping your tears as you go. But you don't cry for long, because the Doctor said he would be back.

And the Doctor always keeps his promises.

_No gravity._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**This was written for a buddy of mine on tumblr (you know who you are), spur of the moment. I apologize for the length. More like the lack of it. :P **

**Anyways, leave a review! I wanna know what you think! :D**

**No Gravity by Shontelle. **

**Doctor Who not mine. **


End file.
